Hurt
by Conan Sama
Summary: On the way to a meet up with the arusians an asteroid suddenly hits the lions and causes them to lose control. What happens when lance is badly hurt?


My head felt woozy, there was pain all over. My vision hazy. I looked around and realized I wasn't even in my lion. I turn my attention to the pain in my side. A sharp metal rod was piercing through my skin. I touched it and cried out in pain.

Where am I? Where is everybody? A sudden faint and static voice coming from my helmet distracted me. It was Keith. "Shiro, Shiro, where are you?" I flinched at his words. Was anybody looking for me?

I finally decided to look around check my surroundings, trying to ignore the pain. It was dark and dusty. There was a bunch of fog. I then notice my lion far behind me. About 200 feet. I must've flown out some how.

I try to stand up, but end up back on the ground. More blood started gushing out of my wound. I decide now was a good time to try and talk to anybody through the comms. "Is anybody there? I'm hurt. I think I need help." My voice was small, but was still audible. No response was heard. "Please?" I whisper. Still no answer. Maybe they're ignoring me. I am useless to the team.

I start trying to crawl my way to my lion. As I was about halfway there I stopped. I felt light headed. I was losing too much blood. I was leaving a trail. Someone could follow me. I don't know how to stop the blood flow. I start making my way to my lion again.

Suddenly I was inside the lion. I didn't remember how I got here. A sudden voice from my helmet snaps me out of my disoriented thoughts. "Ugh, Lance where are you, you're wasting our time. We were supposed to meet with the

Arusian's 20 doboshes ago. We're late." Allura spoke angrily. So they do think I'm usless. I tried to respond, but the only noise that came out of my mouth was a grunt and a whimper. "Seriously Lance, say something. Where the hell are you?" Keith half yelled into the comms causing me to go dizzy again. "I'm sorry." I half whispered before fully losing consciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

[Keith's POV]

As we were headed to the Arusisian's a sudden asteroid flew into Voltron causing us to detach from each other and fall onto another planet.

"Ugh, what happened?" I ask as I rub my head. "Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro are you guys there?" They all responded except for Shiro. "Shiro are you there?" No response. "Guys, I'm going to go find Shiro." "Okay, just keep in contact." Allura responded.

I walk out of my lion and onto the ground. "Shiro, Shiro, where are you?" I yell out. "I'm over here." I turn around and see Shiro out of his lion on the ground. I run up to him. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Why are you on the ground?" He grunted. "One question at a time. Yes I'm alright, I'm not hurt just a couple scratches and bruises. I'm not sure how I got here and I'm not even sure where my lion is." We both look around noticing a lion in the distance. "Hey, I think I see your lio-" Before I could finish my sentence some faint sounds came from the comm. It sounded like lance, but I ignored it. I put my hand out for him to grab so I can pull him up. He gladly takes it.

We begin making our way towards the lion, small talk here and there. About halfway there Allura spoke. "Ugh, Lance where are you, you're wasting our time. We were supposed to meet with the Arusian's 20 doboshes ago. We're late." I agreed, he didn't even respond when I called out for the members. "Seriously Lance, say something. Where the hell are you?" I said angrily. There was silence for a few seconds as I was walking with Shiro. Then there was a silent reply. "I'm sorry." My heart sunk into my stomach, I had a bad feeling about this. "Lance?" I questioned. No answer. Eveybody was yelling into their comms, trying to get a response out of him.

When I look up I see a blood trail and a bunch of rubble. I felt sick. I look at Shiro who must've felt the same way. We ran quickly following the trail. It was heading towards the lion, we realized it was the blue lion and not the black. We ran even faster as the blood in the trail left larger puddles.

Once we reached the lion she opened up her mouth and let us in. We gasped in shock at the sight ahead of us. Lance was unconscious, a large rod was piercing his stomach and a large blood puddle was formed beneath him.

Shiro yelled into the comms for Allura and Coran, but I drowned out the conversation thinking only of lance. I touch his face trying to wake him up, but he didn't. There was still a pulse, but it was faint. I pick him up bridal style and turn to Shiro in a panic. "He's not waking up what do we do?" A sudden loud roar stops Shiro and I in our tracks. Blue, she wanted to help.

Suddenly she was flying us to the castle. I notice lance struggling in my grip. I brush aside his bangs and rub my thumb on his cheek. "It's okay you're gonna be alright."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

[Lance POV]

When I opened my eyes I was in Keith's arms. Everybody was staring at me. "Whu? Huh?" I questioned. "Lance, you had a metal rod piercing through your stomach. We had to get you to the castle immediately. You just got out of the Cryo-pod." Keith spoke. "I'm sorry for yelling at you lance, I was just frustrated." Keith said awkwardly. I nod my head and smile. "It's okay. I wanna sleep?" I mumbled sleepily. "Okay, I'll take you to your room."


End file.
